Collections
Collections offer the ability to search out certain items and put them on display. Once added to a collection, items can not be removed: it is a permanent transition. Anyone's collection can be viewed from their profile page. Collections were first added to the site on the 31st of October, 2013, starting with year badges and stampshttp://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/128. Baddy Stamps Baddy Stamps were added on the 22nd of January, 2012, with the explanation that if a Baddy is impressed by the player and their battle Goatling's performance, they will drop stamps upon defeathttp://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/35. Some Baddy Stamps, such as the Apostrophe stamp, are retired and will not return; the only way to obtain these kind of stamps are through trading with other users. Other stamps are still available, and can be gained from Exploring or Battling. Stamps originally served no purpose, until the collection feature was introduced. Item 262.gif|Basil Stamp|link=Basil Item 265.gif|Dew Drop Stamp|link=Dew Drop Item 267.gif|Snickerdoodle Stamp|link=Snickerdoodle Item 269.gif|Warbeak Stamp|link=Warbeak item_270.gif|Apostrophe Stamp|link=Apostrophe item_281.gif|Cootie Stamp|link=Cootie item_291.gif|Luck Dragon Stamp|link=Luck Dragon item_352.gif|Trileaf Stamp|link=Trileaf item_369.gif|Spring Bun Stamp|link=Spring Bun item_425.gif|Cold Frisson Stamp|link=Cold Frisson item_428.gif|Brogg Stamp|link=Brogg item_429.gif|Gnoff Stamp|link=Gnoff item_433.gif|Heatwave Stamp|link=Heatwave item_451.gif|Surprise Box Stamp|link=Surprise Box item_478.gif|Grass Vitch Stamp|link=Grass Vitch item_487.gif|Queen Snake Stamp|link=Queen Snake Kiwi Stamp.gif|Kiwi Stamp|link=Kiwi Pink Bogg Stamp.gif|Pink Bogg Stamp|link=Pink Bogg Blue Bogg Stamp.gif|Blue Bogg Stamp|link=Blue Bogg Green Bogg Stamp.gif|Green Bogg Stamp|link=Green Bogg Orange Bogg Stamp.gif|Orange Bogg Stamp|link=Orange Bogg Yellow Bogg Stamp.gif|Yellow Bogg Stamp|link=Yellow Bogg Gaw Stamp.gif|Gaw Stamp|link=Gaw Sand Dragon Stamp.gif|Sand Dragon Stamp|link=Sand Dragon Blush Vitch Stamp.gif|Blush Vitch Stamp|link=Blush Vitch Golden Vitch Stamp.gif|Golden Vitch Stamp|link=Golden Vitch Love Vitch Stamp.gif|Love Vitch Stamp|link=Love Vitch Stick Bug Stamp.gif|Stick Bug Stamp|link=Stick Bug Ethos Stamp.gif|Ethos Stamp|link=Ethos Muggra Stamp.gif|Muggra Stamp|link=Muggra Baby Phan Stamp.gif|Baby Phan Stamp|link=Baby Phan Scraw Stamp.gif|Scraw Stamp|link=Scraw Aggal Stamp.gif|Aggal Stamp|link=Aggal Arundo Stamp.gif|Arundo Stamp|link=Arundo Skarlath Stamp.gif|Skarlath Stamp|link=Skarlath Trileaf Minion Stamp.gif|Trileaf Minion Stamp|link=Trileaf SBM Stamp.gif|SBM Stamp|link=Spring Bun Heatwave Minion Stamp.gif|Heatwave Minion Stamp|link=Heatwave Breeze Bunny Stamp.gif|Breeze Bunny Stamp Cloud Serpent Stamp.gif|Cloud Serpent Stamp Little Star Batty Stamp.gif|Little Star Batty Stamp Prism Newt Stamp.gif|Prism Newt Stamp Star Batty Stamp.gif|Star Batty Stamp CF Minion Stamp.gif|CF Minion Stamp Surprise Box Minion Stamp.gif|Surprise Box Minion Stamp Squid Kid Stamp.gif|Squid Kid Stamp|link=Squid Kid Squid Kid Minion Stamp.gif|Squid Kid Minion Stamp|link=Squid Kid Badges Badges are the second section in a user's collection. There are currently five badges to collect. Year 1 Badges were distributed to all users on October 31st, 2013http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/128. Year 2 badges were available in the Gift Shop until January 1st, 2015, when they were retired. That same day, each user was given a free Year 2 badgehttp://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/11191. The Fishing badge is a rare drop from the Gone Fishin game. The Rainbow Badge is a drop from the Prism Newt Baddy in the Rainbow Caverns 5 explore area. The Pumpkin and Spring Badges are rare drops from the Token Machine, introduced to the site on the 29th of October, 2014http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/9659. Year 1 Badge.gif|Year 1 Badge|link=Gift Shop Year 2 Badge.gif|Year 2 Badge|link=Gift Shop Fishing Badge.gif|Fishing Badge|link=Gone Fishin Rainbow Badge-1.gif|Rainbow Badge Pumpkin Badge.gif|Pumpkin Badge|link=Token Game Spring Badge.gif|Spring Badge|link=Token Game Summer Badge.gif|Summer Badge|link=Token Game Auction Badge.gif|Auction Badge|link=Saturday Night Auctions Aquarium The Aquarium was added when Gone Fishin introduced the ability to collect fish. Angelfish.gif|Angelfish Angler Fish.gif|Angler Fish Big Clam.gif|Big Clam Big Eye Fish.gif|Big Eye Fish Bigmouth Bass.gif|Bigmouth Bass Blue Crab.gif|Blue Crab Blue Slug.gif|Blue Slug Bunny Fish.gif|Bunny Fish Catfish.gif|Catfish Chompfish.gif|Chompfish Cloth Fish.gif|Cloth Fish Cloud Fish.gif|Cloud Fish Curly Sea Snail.gif|Curly Sea Snail Duck.gif|Duck Eel.gif|Eel Eyefish.gif|Eyefish Fighting Fish.gif|Fighting Fish Fin Fish.gif|Fin Fish Fishy Fish.gif|Fishy Fish Flatfish.gif|Flatfish Flower Fish.gif|Flower Fish Frog.gif|Frog Giraffe Fish.gif|Giraffe Fish Glassfish.gif|Glassfish Goldfish.gif|Goldfish Hermit Crab.gif|Hermit Crab Horn Fish.gif|Horn Fish Huge Worm.gif|Huge Worm Koala Fish.gif|Koala Fish Leaf Fish.gif|Leaf Fish Leeches.gif|Leeches Little Clam.gif|Little Clam Light Fish.gif|Light Fish Longfish.gif|Longfish Mallow Fish.gif|Mallow Fish Mud Fish.gif|Mud Fish Octopus.gif|Octopus Orange Jellyfish.gif|Orange Jellyfish Oyster.gif|Oyster Palefish.gif|Palefish Pale Squid.gif|Pale Squid Pike.gif|Pike Pink Jellyfish.gif|Pink Jellyfish Pointy Sea Snail.gif|Pointy Sea Snail Puffer Fish.gif|Puffer Fish Rainbow Worm.gif|Rainbow Worm Red Fish.gif|Red Fish Round Fish.gif|Round Fish Sea Goat.gif|Sea Goat Sea Cucumber.gif|Sea Cucumber Seahorse.gif|Seahorse Snipefish.gif|Snipefish Spot Fish.gif|Spot Fish Squarefish.gif|Squarefish Squid.gif|Squid Starfish.gif|Starfish Tadpole.gif|Tadpole Tiny Fish School.gif|Tiny Fish School Turtle.gif|Turtle Water Beetle.gif|Water Beetle Wood Fish.gif|Wood Fish Grey Fish.gif|Grey Fish|link=Grey Fish Baddy Plushies Apostrophe Plush.gif|Apostrophe Plush Cold Frisson Plush.gif|Cold Frisson Plush Cootie Plush.gif|Cootie Plush Ethos Plush.gif|Ethos Plush Heatwave Plush.gif|Heatwave Plush Luck Dragon Plush.gif|Luck Dragon Plush Queen Snake Plush.gif|Queen Snake Plush Spring Bun Plush.gif|Spring Bun Plush Surprise Box Plush.gif|Surprise Box Plush Trileaf Clover Plush.gif|Trileaf Clover Plush Ethos Plush.gif|Ethos Plush Heatwave Plush.gif|Heatwave Plush Surprise Box Plush.gif|Surprise Box Plush Trileaf Clover Plush.gif|Trileaf Clover Plush Trileaf Clover Plush.gif|Trileaf Clover Plush Butterflies On May 2nd, 2015, a new collection of Butterfly Portraits was added. These can be obtained from Flutter Snap in the arcade. Zebra Butterfly.gif|Zebra Butterfly Ulysses Butterfly.gif|Ulysses Butterfly Southern Dogface.gif|Southern Dogface Sleepy Orange.gif|Sleepy Orange Ripheus.gif|Ripheus Red Pierrot.gif|Red Pierrot Pink Glasswing.gif|Pink Glasswing Parantica Sita.gif|Parantica Sita Limenitis Arthemis.gif|Limenitis Arthemis Goliath Birdwing.gif|Goliath Birdwing Fountainea Nobilis.gif|Fountainea Nobilis Chlosyne Palla.gif|Chlosyne Palla Chalkhill Blue.gif|Chalkhill Blue Cairns Birdwing.gif|Cairns Birdwing Blushing Phantom.gif|Blushing Phantom References Category:Other Category:Baddies